missionimpossiblefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission: Impossible Cinematic Universe
Mission: Impossible Cinematic Universe is a series of action spy thriller films based on the television series of the same name by Bruce Geller and Paramount Pictures The film series chronicles the exploits of the Impossible Missions Force (IMF), a small team of secret agents under the command of Jim Phelps and later Ethan Hunt, who was forced to take over after the team is betrayed from within in the first film, used for covert missions against dictators, arms dealers, terrorists and crime lords while facing an international conspiracy involving the mysterious organization called "The Syndicate". The Mission: Impossible series is notable for having eye-poping stunts and action and intricate storylines which explore the nature of politics, espionage, terrorism and betrayal. Real political events are frequently referenced and intertwined with the series' storylines. This version of the Mission: Impossible series is created by Aboodash56 and is represented as a reboot of the original Mission: Impossible TV series rather than being continuations of the original. In this universe, the central main character is Jim Phelps, rather than Ethan Hunt. Overview Aboodash started working on the series since March 2016. He wanted to have the events of the series mirror with real life events. In preperation to write the series, Aboodash56 saw the Mission: Impossible films as well as other spy genre films on Youtube. Aboodash56 is aware that Jim Phelps was re-imagined as a traitor in the 1996 Mission: Impossible film who murders three fellow IMF agents only to be killed by Ethan Hunt at the end of the film. He is also aware that this decision disappointed the original actor Peter Graves, as well as many fans of the original series. To fix the mistake, Aboodash56 had came up the idea that the Phelps Ethan killed in the 1996 film was just an impersonator sent by The Syndicate and the real Jim Phelps went into hiding. This would serve as The Syndicate's motivation and Jim Phelps' return in his take of Mission: Impossible: Rogue Nation, as well as tying-in Rogue Nation with the first film. Aboodash56's version to the series is mostly based on the original Mission: Impossible TV show and the 5 Tom Cruise Mission: Impossible films by Paramount Pictures. It was also inspired by other spy films, like the James Bond films, mostly the Sean Connery and Daniel Craig films, the Bourne series and The Man from U.N.C.L.E. It also borrows elements from the original TV show, like the tape scene, the dossier sequence, teamwork and disguises. Some characters are faithfully portrayed like their TV counterpart, for example, Aboodash56's take of Jon Voight's Jim Phelps will honor Peter Graves' potrayal from the original show, due to the negative response of the show's fans of his potrayal in the first film. Films , the protagonist of the film.]] Mission: Impossible In 1996, IMF Team Leader Jim Phelps and his team are charged with stopping a traitor from stealing and selling classified material. Everything was going well until the man they are following and all of the team are inexplicably killed except for Ethan Hunt. Ethan then calls the Director and goes to meet him when he discovers that the whole mission was to ferret a mole that they have been suspicious of for some time. The Director shows evidence that hints that Ethan's the one they have been looking for but Ethan knows that he is not, so he escapes. Ethan then arranges to meet the buyer and whom he warns against using the material he has and when they meet he offers to get what he paid for in exchange for telling whom the mole is. Ethan, along with Phelps' wife Claire recruits two disavowed agents to help him which won't be easy. , the protagonist of the film.]] Mission: Impossible II It has been three years since Ethan Hunt killed Jim Phelps and avenged the deaths of his team. Pulled away from his vacation, Ethan is given his latest assignment, where Ethan is assigned to recruit Nyah Nordoff-Hall, a beautiful thief and require her skills. After recruiting her, Ethan's boss, Swanbeck, gives Ethan the assignment. Renegade IMF agent Sean Ambrose, has killed a old asscoiate of Ethan and Jim Phelps, Russian scientist Dr. Vladimir Nekhorvich, and has stolen "Chimera" a engineered virus and "Bellerophon" the cure, Dr. Nekhorvich create and was carrying to Atlanta, whilst accompanied by Sean who was disguised as Ethan. Ethan learns Nyah was Sean's former lover and has been really recruited to help Ethan track down Sean. Arriving in Sydney, Australia, Ethan also learns a secret project conducted by Biocyte Pharamceuticals in the 1970's to create the virus and had Dr. Nekhorvich involved, called "Project Chimera". Where Ethan's mission is to destroy the "Chimera" virus and recover the "Bellerophon" cure and stop Sean and a group of international terrorists from unleashing the "Chimera" virus and infecting the whole world and save Nyah who has been infected and find the cure, before she dies of a terrible death. Chronology Tie-Ins Plot Elements The Mission: Impossible series is a tale of global espionage and spy vs spy action that spans half a century. One of the themes founded in the series is the father and relationship. It is displayed in the relationship between Ethan Hunt and Jim Phelps and the relationship between Attlee and Solomon Lane, before Lane went rogue. The series' story explores themes of loyalty, double-crossing, betrayal, love, revenge, trust, responsibility and the call of the mission. Unlike the TV show, the term "Cold War" is used throughout the series. Also, it also displays political and historical themes that exist in real life. One of the most used elements in series is the timeline, as it shows the order of events and conflicts. Also, the tapes are used as one of the most elements of the series to show the leader of the IMF getting the assignment from a hidden tape recorder and an envelope of photos and information that explains the mission. One of the recuring elements of the film series is the Syndicate, as they had been a key figure of most of the events that happen throughout the series. One of the most recurring quotes in the series is "Desperate Times, Desperate Measures". This quote is originated from the line "Desperate Time call for Desperate Measures", which means extreme and undesirable circumstances or situations can only be resolved by resorting to equally extreme actions. Characters Introduced in Mission: Impossible *Ethan Hunt *Jim Phelps *Claire Phelps *Eugene Kittridge *Franz Krieger *Luther Stickell *Sarah Davies *Jack Harmon *Hannah Williams *Max *Senator John Waltzer *Gennady Zoismov Introduced in Mission: Impossible II *Nyah Nordoff-Hall *Sean Ambrose *Vladimir Nekhorvich *John C. McCloy *Billy Baird *Hugh Stamp *Swanbeck Introduced in Mission: Impossible III *Julia Meade *Owen Davian *Theodore Brassel *Benji Dunn *John Musgrave *Declan Gormley *Zhen Lei *Melissa Meade *Rick Meade Introduced in Mission: Impossible: The Beginning *Dan Briggs *Barney Collier *Cinnamon Carter *Rollin Hand *Dmitri Markov ---- Introduced in Mission Impossible : The Salt Light (2016 film) *Ethan Hunt *Ethan Hunt, Jr. *Daddy Matthews *Daddy Matthews Jr. *Jim Phelps *Charlie Goodall Introduced in Mission Impossible Spin-off (film) *Ethan Hunt *Ethan Hunt, Jr. *Sgt. Luther Stickell (mentioned only) *Cathy Matthews (cameo only on screens) *Daddy Matthews (death in Coffin in Heaven) *Robert Introduced in 'Untitled Mission Impossible Reboot Sequel *Ethan Hunt *Ethan Hunt, Jr. (photo) *Luther Stickell *Jim Phelps (cameo) *Sean Ambrose (uncredited) *Debbie Locations *United States of America **California ***San Francisco ***Los Angeles **Virginia ***Langley ***Norfolk ***Arlington ****Arlington National Cementary *United Kingdom **London *Czech Republic **Prague *Ukraine **Kiev *Spain **Seville *Australia **Sydney ***Bare Island ***Biocyte Pharmaceuticals HQ ***Sean Ambrose’s house *France **Paris *Germany **Berlin **Munich *Italy **Vatican City *China **Hong Kong * Cuba *Havana, Trivia *The series is Aboodash56's version of Mission: Impossible film series, starring Tom Cruise, in order to show a different continuity between the TV show and film series. *Some characters from the film series are given much bigger roles in the series, like Jim Phelps, Thoedore Brassel, Alan Hunley, Franz Krieger, Atlee and Dr. Vladimir Nekhorvich. *Some characters from the original Mission: Impossible TV show and its 1988-1990 revival, appear in the series, like Barney Collier, Dan Briggs, Cinammon Carter, Lisa Casey, Rollin Hand and Grant Collier. *Unlike the actual 5 Tom Cruise films, Aboodash56's version of the Mission: Impossible film series mostly focues on story, showing a narrative that spans half a decade, from the Cold War to the 21st century. **It also connects all the films with each other, creating a series continuity. *The series connects its events with real life events, to make the series more realistic as a spy series. Category:Aboodash56's Mission: Impossible